


Lips of an Angel

by mellod89



Series: Song Verse [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellod89/pseuds/mellod89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honey why are you calling me so late?<br/>It's kinda hard to talk right now<br/>Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?<br/>I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud<br/>~Hinder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Again I'm going to have to implore you to read the tags. Someone has already given me fleck for another fic of mine even though it was tagged heavily, and I warned that it wasn't going to pleasant. The abuse isn't graphic and isn't depicted, but it happened and there really isn't a happy ending for this one either. 
> 
> On another happier note, just one more fic left after this!
> 
> Here's the link to the title song if you want to listen:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RiSfTyrvJlg
> 
> Thanks to Remmy for the beta!

“Armin? Why are you calling so late? What’s wrong?”

Armin sniffles into the phone.

“Baby?”

He can hear Eren shifting around. A door closes in the background.

“Talk to me?”

He sniffles again. “I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

“When can I see you again?”

“Not sure. Work has been hectic and Levi has this thing coming up that he’s dragging me to. I wish I could skip it and go see you instead.”

“Me too.” Armin hears a voice call out in the background.

“Hold on a sec. Levi is calling me.”

He hears muffled voices over the phone, and then Eren is back on seconds later.

“Sorry. I had to tell him it was work.”

“He doesn’t suspect anything, does he?”

Eren laughs. “Nope. He doesn’t have a clue. What about Jean? He’s not around is he? I don’t want you getting into another fight with him.”

“No. He left a while ago.”

“Good.” Eren sighs. “God, I love the sound of your voice. I actually dreamed about you last night.”

“Really?” Armin wraps his arms around his legs, resting his head on his knees.

“Yeah. I dreamed that we were back at the beach, just messing around. I miss when we could do that. I wish you never left.”

“Me too.” He sniffles again, and stares at the ring on his finger. “I wish we could still be together.”

“We still can. I can leave Levi, you can leave Jean, and we’ll run away together. Just the two of us.”

Armin snorts. “You know we can’t do that. You have kids. I know you couldn’t just leave them like that.”

“Yeah.” Eren sighs. “It’s just wishful thinking.”

“I should let you go. It’s late.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. You should get back to your family.”

“Okay. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

The phone clicks, and Armin sets it on the floor. He wipes his eyes and winces. He stands, and walks over to the bathroom mirror to inspect the damage. His right cheek is beginning to bruise and swell. Thankfully, the cut above his eyebrow has stopped bleeding and looks like he doesn’t need stitches. He really didn’t want to have to make a trip to the emergency room again.

He grabs a clean towel and soaks it in cold water placing it on his face. He knows he should go get an ice pack from the freezer, but he really doesn’t want to leave the confines of the bathroom. He feels safe in there, and he doesn’t know if Jean has returned.

He should have told Eren what happened, but he didn’t want him to worry. He has his own problems to deal with. He doesn’t need Armin’s as well.

He looks up when he hears the bedroom door close.

“Baby? You in there?” Jean’s voice rings out.

He doesn’t answer.

“Baby?” Jean knocks on the bathroom door. “Come on talk to me. I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Just open the door so we can talk.”

Armin hesitates.

“I promise I won’t touch you. I’ll even stay across the room. Just come out.”

Armin can hear him back away from the door. He takes a deep breath, and slowly opens it. Jean is sitting on their bed, bouquet of red tulips in hand. Armin’s favorite.

“I got these for you.” Jean sets them on the bed.

“I see.”

“I’m really sorry. I promise that I won’t do it again. I love you.” Jean holds out his arms. “Come here? Let me hold you?”

Armin slowly walks over to the bed and sits down next to his husband. Jean wraps his arms around Armin’s small frame, pulling him into his lap. He kisses the top of Armin’s head.

“Never leave me?”

“Promise.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in the Song Verse Series. It'll be made up of one shots featuring various parings from SNK and Free! inspired by a song which is the title. The relevant lyric is the summary. There are only three fics that have a sequel within the verse, but other than that each story can be read on it's own. There are 15 fics total and I plan on posting a fic a day at midnight until my birthday on Jan 5th, so make sure to subscribe if you want to read all 15!
> 
> http://melloadams.tumblr.com/


End file.
